vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Clockwork Lullaby
Clockwork Lullaby (ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄 Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta) is a series of songs made by mothy (Akuno-P). It is a collection of 6 songs. ぜんまい仕掛け(Clockwork) is also often translated as "Spring-worked". Background A series of six songs done by Mothy that at the first seemed to have no major relationship than the distinctive "lu li la" pattern sung on all the songs. Those ones are: *The first song of the series is "Clockwork Lullaby (Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta)" sung by Rin Kagamine. *The second song is "Hakoniwa no Shoujo (Girl of a Miniature Garden)" sung by Miku Hatsune. *The third song is "Re-birthday" which is sung by Len Kagamine and subtitled "Clockwork Lullaby 3 (Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta 3)". *The fourth song is "Heartbeat Clocktower" which is sung by KAITO and subtitled "Clockwork Lullaby 4 (Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta 4)". *The fifth song is "Chrono Story" which is sung by Rin/Len Kagamine and Luka Megurine and subtitled "Clockwork Lullaby 5 (Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta 5)". *The sixth (and probably the last) song is "Chaban Kapurishio (Caprishio Farce)" sung by all of the VOCALOIDS that acted in "Deadly Sins Series" and subtitled "Clockwork Lullaby 6 (Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta 6)". The matter that if there were a connection between "Daughter of Evil" series and "Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta" series was hotly-debated among fans until the debut of the songs Heartbeat Clocktower. Lately the song "Chrono Story" revealed that actually this songs series are part of the complex network that conforms the Mothy's storyline. Despite this, the link between the song is a kinda ambiguous and Akuno-P mentioned the interpretation can differ to person to person. Like in all Akuno-P's works, the songs have keywords associated to them. The Songs ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄 / Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta (Clockwork Lullaby) Sung by Rin Kagamine *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast (with English subtitles) "Clockwork/Spring-worked Lullaby" is the first song in Akuno-P's "Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta" series. The song was originally released before "Daughter of Evil". Rin, who may or may not be connected to the Daughter of Evil Rin, sings a lullaby that she wants others to listen to, with the distinctive "Lu Li La" pattern. Key words which Akuno-P gave to this song is「この歌声は　ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄」("This singing voice is a clockwork lullaby"). The first line of the song is the same as the last line of "Kotoba Asobi" (Word Play) by Akuno-P which was sung by Rin also. 箱庭の少女 ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄2 / Hakoniwa no Shoujo no Komoriuta2 (Girl of a Miniature Garden Lullaby2) Sung by Miku Hatsune Illustrated by Suzunosuke *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast (with English subtitles) "Hakoniwa no Shoujo" is the second song in "Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta" series. The song is about a "daughter" represented by Miku and her "father". The "daughter" has never left her room nor could she walk and questions how is the world outside her home. At the end of the song, it is revealed that the "daughter" was a clockwork doll and the "father" was a lonely man that died when his house was burned by the war. Key words which Akuno-P gave to this song is「外の世界なんて知らなくていい」("Do not need to know the world outside"). The "Lu Li La" lullaby is sung by the doll near the song's conclusion. Akuno-P commented that the song is not directly related to the story of "Daughter of Evil" serieshttp://mothy.blog39.fc2.com/blog-date-200807-11.html. The song is directly related to the fourth song of the series, Heartbeat Clock Tower, and the fifth song of the Seven Deadly Sins series, Judgment of Corruption. She is seen again in Capriccio Farce as the master of the court. By her description, it said she had succeeded the position from her father of her own accord. Re_birthday ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄3/ Re_birthday no Komoriuta3 (Re_birthday Lullaby3) Sung by Len Kagamine *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast "Re_birthday" is the third song in the "Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta " series. It was released on Dec 27, 2008. In this song, Len is alone in a dark room not being able to see, then he hears a voice saying that he will be staying there for eternity (the scene turned green in the original video) then he starts to remember the evil that he has done. He found that his arms are in red handcuffs (representing blood shed) and his ankles are in blue chains (representing the shed tears). Suddenly Len hears a melody of someone's voice coming from somewhere (the melody of Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta sung by Rin), and is slowly healing his soul. Then the red handcuffs and the blue chains dissappear, saying he will soon reborn and this is his new birthday. Key words which Akuno-P gave to this song is 「黒い部屋　巨大なぜんまい　僕はひとり」/深い闇の中の出来事。あるいは誰かのみた夢。/真実はどこかの光の中　("A black room, a huge clockwork, I am alone"/ An event in the deep darkness. Or a dream which someone saw/ The truth is in the light at somewhere). Officially the third song of the series, though not originally in "Story of Evil" series. However, there was heavily that the song is written for Rin's "Regret Message" and has an obvious relation with it, as it is announced by mothy. The inclusion of the song in the album 悪ノ王国 ～Evils Kingdom～ shown the connection between the song and the series, in the album it is simply titled as Re_birthday. See also: Story of Evil ハートビート・クロックタワー ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄4 / Heartbeat Clock Tower no Komoriuta4 (Heartbeat Clock Tower Lullaby4) Sung by KAITO Illustrated by Suzunosuke *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast (with English subtitles) "Heartbeat Clocktower" is the fourth song in the "Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta" series. The song was originally on Akuno-P's Piapro page and was exclusively for his fans following him on Piapro. It was later included in his album "prelude to forest". Eventually, mothy made a "final" version of the song, with an added tag "(F.V.)" (Forest Version). It was initially released with his album "EVILS FOREST" but was released as a PV shortly after. It tells the story of Kaito as the guardian of a clocktower, the successor of a lonely man who was the embodiment of greed. The previous dead owner, the "Collector", created a nearby "Theater" and dolls, "Collectibles", with life to inhabit it. The current guardian, realizing that the clock was going to stop soon, sacrificed himself to keep it running by taking out his own heart and using it to power the clocktower. The song looks that it's directly related to the 2nd song of the "Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta" series and with the song Judgement of Corruption. Key words which Akuno-P gave to this song are「孤独な男がその死の間際に作り上げた、森の奥の小さな映画館」("A small theatre in a depth of the forest which was made by a lonely man on the brink of his death"). The "Lu Li La" lullaby is sung by both Kagamine while the PV depicts several images that reference previous and upcoming songs by Akuno-P, while it assigns a Deadly Sin to each one. クロノ・ストーリー (Chrono Story) Sung by Megurine Luka, backup by Rin & Len Kagamine Illustrated by Rgveta *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with English subtitles) The song was uploaded on May 9, 2011. After killing their foster mother by pushing her into the oven, the twins see how her Original Sin is split in seven parts, each one becoming one of the Seven Deadly Sins, represented by an object. The Lust becomes a Rose, the Gluttony becomes seeds, the Pride becomes a precious stone, the Envy becomes a Fountain (represented as a jar), the Sloth becomes the Wind (represented along the clockwork doll from Hakoniwa no Shoujo), the Greed becomes the earth (represented inside of a sand clock) and finally the Wrath becomes the Forest itself (represented as the moon illuminating the woods). Then, the Seven Deadly Sins rise in the sky and are spread through the world. As this happens, the twins ask that someone clean the filth created by their "Mother". Seeing the current situation, the Eldoh's Tree, the forest's guardian, asks an old friend, an immortal witch named Elluka Clockworker, to retrieve the Seven Deadly Sins. The witch has some sort of tragic story, which gave her eternal life and caused the death of her loved one. With nothing to lose, the witch begins this quest. The song ends with no further explication, just showing the silhouette of four women and the mansion seen in The Madness of Duke Venomania at the end of the PV. Then the song ends with a faint "Lu Li La" sung by the Kagamines along the final piano melody. The song's keywords are 「どうせ時間は無限にあるし」"Time is limitless anyway". 茶番カプリシオ (Capriccio Farce) Sung by Kagamine Rin & Len, Miku, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo and Gumi Illustrated by Painter Brioche *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with English subtitles) This song was uploaded October 29, 2011 and its the sixth song in the "Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta" series. It tells about the Sin vessels reunited in ruined theater built by the Collector, the missing Sin (the Wrath) and the urge to find the last master (Master of The Hellish yard). The Master of the Court (Miku) tries to ask Ma (Luka) its location though she doesn't know it either, but she fears that it might be on "that girl's hand" (The Master of Hellish Yard). Seeing that they need to organize in order to find the last Deadly Sin, the Master of the Court authorizes to the newest theatre's habitant: Gammon Octo (Gakupo) talk about the events when he entered to it. He mentions that he entered to the forest looking for the Venom Sword in order to undo the curse of his blood-line (revealing he's a distant descendant of Duke Venomania), but was captured by the Master of the Graveyard and her servants. As he is about to be killed under the sentence of the Master of the Court, he's saved by the Waiter (Rin) to do jobs for her, thus becoming the "Gardener". The "Lu Li La" lullaby is sung by the character called "Irregular" (Allen from Aku no Meshitsukai and Re_birthday) before the final chorus. Akuno-P gave keywords to this song,「さあ始めよう　裁判という茶番を」(“Now, let's start the farcical hearing”) Related Song 追想のオルゴール (Recollective Orgel) This song has the distinctive Lu Li La pattern partway through the song. Its English title is Clockwork Requiem. Trivia *About the song Girl of a Miniature Garden: **The Doll mentions that in the room where she is there are some particular objects. Those were 2 of the Four Mirror of Lucifenia, the Marlon Spoon and the Conchita Glass, the Vessel of the Sin for the Pride, Greed and Gluttony, respectively. The items mocked of the Doll saying that she was the same as them, hinting the Doll was a Vessel of the Sin as well. Those items were featured at the beggining of the video. **The Clockwork Doll is featured in many other songs, including the following: ***Heartbeat Clock Tower (She is depicted sleeping, along a image of the Theather) ***Judgement of Corruption (She appears sleeping in a wheel chair along Gallerian Marlon) ***Chrono Story (She is depicted along the Wind, the Forest's element for the Sloth) ***Lu Li La, Lu Li La. The resounding song (She is mentioned dancing with wind, holding the Marlon Spoon gathering the Soil, the Forest's element for the Greed) ***Master of the Court (She suceeds to her Father as Master of the Court) ***Capriccio Farce (She appears as The Master of the Court) *About the song Chrono Story: **Rgveta, who illustrated the original PV, also put out the English PV on a specially made Youtube account. Rather than english subs and Japanese subs like most subbed PVs, this one had only English subs, due to the fact that Rgveta had access to the original, unsubbed PV. **The English PV on Youtube was featured on Mothy's blog. **The other women that appears with Elluka Clockworker after the Title's presentation seems to be the other alter-egos of the sorceress through The Evillious Chronicles, particularly Lukana Octo (pink haired woman) and Kayo Sudou (black haired woman). This is possible through a technique or spell called "Body Swap" which allows her change or merge with another individual, the details about it are unknown and are vaguely mentioned in the "Evils Kingdom"'s Booklet. The release of the Caprishio Farce's PV confirms it, the attire of the third woman (teal clothes with yellow details) is the same one used by MA in that song. **The character Elluka Clockworker is featured in many other songs, including the following: ***Recollective Musicbox (she is either the sister or the fiancee, I'm not entirely sure) ***Princess Sandwoman's GIFT (at the end of the PV, she has a conversation with her apprentice Guumilia) ***The Story of Evil (she is the court magician, unmentioned in the songs but mentioned in its Novel version: "Closure of Yellow") ***Number Five, the Pierrot (she is Number Seven, the magician, under the codename iriina Twisted-Clockworker) *About the song Caprichio Farce: **The PV reveals who are the characters mentioned in the song. Also adds a little profile them during the musical intermission. Those one are: ***'Doll-Director (Master of the Court)': The director of the forest's theatre. She succeeded her "father" on her own accord and she became "The Master of the Court". ***'The Magician of Time (MA)': She lives in the theater and she is the founder of the Garden. She built Gallerian's theatre. Real name: Kayo Sudou. ***'Gear': After losing his power, he became the mere shadow of a spoon because he wasn't able to enter the theatre. ***'Master of the Graveyard': A phantom who was born from a glass. She officially obeys Ma, but she's actually a dark deceiving woman. ***'The Cursed Gardener': While searching for the "Venom Sword", he arrived to the theatre. Real name: Gammon Octo. ***'Waiter': She is the theatre's waitress, but she wants to do another job. She's the incarnation of a whimsy and selfish mirror. ***'Master of the Hellish yard': Gallerian Marlon met this masked girl after his death. ***'Irregular': He dwells in the womb of the “Doll-director”. Unidentified. **This information reveals that the habitants of the theater actually are the "Vessel of the Sins" which took human shape after awake. The "Awakened Vessels of the Sins" seem carry the physical appearance and some traits of their original owners (Example: The Master of the Graveyard is accompanied by two twin servants, like Conchita). Anyway, the degree of resemblance seems to vary (For example, it seems the Waitress carries little of Rillianne's regret, acting as capricious as the princess before Allen's demise, meanwhile Gears seems to carry Gallerian's devotion for the Clockwork Doll but not his avarice) **Interestingly, MA (nickname used by Elluka Clockworker) appears with black hair, wearing an oriental-influenced attire and using the name of Kayo Sudou as her "real name", showing some kind of regression to the look previous to being possessed by Elluka. Her profile in the blog of Mothy revealed that Kayo Sudou was a black-haired woman until she was possessed by the pink-haired Elluka. This explains why she appeared with pink hair when she commited the murders in Enbizaka. **Irregular is the same person from re_birthday. His clothes suggests that he is the Servant of Evil. **The songs makes a brief reference to the Seven Deadly Sins series because the song starts and end with the phrases: "Now, let's start this farce called Judgment" and "Now, let's start this farce called "Life" ", following the characteristic pattern phrase that share the songs of the Seven Deadly Sins series **The PV parodies the Ace Attorney games. **In the last verse of the song, the order of the Vocaloids singing is based on the Vocaloid's release date: ::#Meiko ::#Kaito ::#Miku ::#Rin ::#Len ::#Gakupo ::#Luka ::#Gumi Gallery Caprishio Farce's Profile Avatars See Also Story of Evil リグレットメッセージ (Regret Message) 七つの大罪 (Seven Deadly Sins) References External Links * "prelude to forest" Webpage * "Evils Forest" Webpage * Theater Play Official Website * mothy's Blog "the heavenly yard" Category:Vocaloid Song Series